Unkown Love
by auburnfantasy
Summary: Edward and Bella are content and safe back at Forks after she saves him from Volterra. However, they didn't realise that Jane secretly fell for Edward. Now, with rage in her heart, Jane seeks revenge from the person who took her love...Bella.
1. A Vision

**Unknown Love**

**Editors note: This is my new story, and i'm new to Fanfiction. This first chapter is just introducing the plot, it will get more exciting in the next chapter and it will all become clear soon. So please reveiw, and i really hope you like it and want me to go further with the story.**

**Chapter 1**

The shimmer of pristine moonlight broke through the relentless blanket of clouds, streaming through the window and illuminating the room with its radiant shine; slowly sinking the fine skin of my eyelids...releasing me from unconsciousness.

The remains of my dream were still fresh in my mind, not as audible, a mix of colours and images smeared into one. Except from one image, that was more prominent than the rest; the malevolent image of childlike crimson eyes watched me intently; ripples of growls escaping from her perfect lips; a long black cloak floating behind her and hiding most of her face. Abruptly, the girl lunged forward with absolute inhuman speed for the kill...me.

Thunder exploded and erupted in my chest, it was my heart beating in an uneven pace, taking over my whole body. My weak human eyes; blinded by the blazing light of the moon. I began franticly searching the bed with my hands, ripping back the covers from my mangled body and chucking them onto the floor.

Abruptly, I touched something ice cold and marble smooth...this was what I had been looking for.

"I'm right here, Love," Edward said, his voice like gentle ringing chimes.

His face looked absolutely...words could not do him justice when he looked like this; his face reflecting the moons mighty glow. Slowly, he raised his hand to my cheek; with one finger he wiped away a tear from the corner of my, _why am I crying? This is totally unacceptable._ But, I couldn't stop the flooding of tears cascade down my face.

"I'm sorry," I replied, barely a whisper.

"For what? If anything I should be the one that is sorry," He cringed, his face torn and disgusted by what he saw; I knew he was remembering the horrible memories from Volterra.

"I shouldn't be acting like this. Putting you through more pain seeing me like this," I answered, frustration lingering in my voice.

Within half a second, my face was in his smooth, cool hands, "Bella, don't say that. I totally understand; it's my fault anyway for leaving you, I caused all this. But, it will never happen again, I promise," He smiled, showing his perfect white teeth.

"I know, but it was partly my fault too; if I hadn't jumped of the cliff and..."

Before I had time to think what I was going to say next, Edwards cool lips were crushing mine, and his arms were locked around my waist like iron cages. I didn't repress, I just let myself flow with his movements allowing him to kiss me. My lips moved with his, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I felt him slowly pull away after that, looking into my eyes with an apologetic expression.

"I'm sorry... again, I forget," I murmured.

"It's okay love, it's me I have to remember to not get to carried away myself; I don't want to hurt you," He said, sincerity in his eyes.

Abruptly, his expression turned impassive and his eyes glazed over, like he was looking a million miles away. The muscles in his face tensed up, his jaw clenched; the grinding of his teeth overpowering all noises. He stood completely still for a few minutes; like an actual statue, but much more beautiful; the moon illuminating his face turning an illuminated grey. _Was I that bad? _I watched his face intently; only to make myself dizzy and my heart pound against my ribs.

I knew that he was seeing something with his supernatural vampire gift, and I knew something was wrong by the way his whole body was tensed and his muscles more prominent against the surface of his marble skin.

"What did you see, Edward," I asked, my voice high with concern.

"Nothing, I was just thinking of something," He smiled his perfect smile, knowing that I would be swept of my feet the moment I saw it.

I gathered my head again, concentrating on not getting dazzled by his stare. I knew something was wrong, and he was hiding it from me. Whether he's trying to protect me or not, he was keeping something from me; I was only human.

"Edward, something is wrong; I know you saw something."My expression was torn and confused. I looked down at the bed, making sure I didn't look at his gaze, in case he hypnotized me with his unbelievable stare..._No Bella, concentrate._

"I'm sorry love, I was watching Alice see a new vision, but it turned out to be nothing important," He answered, his voice soft and smooth; lifting his hands and carefully stroked my cheek.

"Are you sure?" My expression showing uncertainty; I was now staring into his eyes, which were golden from his hunt yesterday.

"Would I lie to you?" He smiled.

I knew why he did a rhetorical question so he wouldn't have to answer me, but I didn't know the answer. I suppressed a sigh and decided I wasn't going to argue tonight; instead I gently kissed him on the lips, smelling his delicious cool breath and buried my head in his chest.

**Hi it's me again, hoped you enjoyed that, it will get lots better in the next chapter :) What did Edward really see? What will Bella do? How will everyone react? Thanks x**


	2. Secrets

Unknown Love

**Editors note: I am sooooo sorry I haven't uploaded a new chapter in ages; just started GCSE's and had lots of work to do, so sorry. Really hop you enjoy this, please review and add to favs , thanks.**

**Chapter 2: Secrets.**

The prolonged drive to school with Edward was abnormally quiet, with neither of us speaking a word. I would watch as his ever-changing expression would flick from being calm, too tense, too worried in a continual cycle. Looking out the black tinted window, I would stare at the omnipresent rolls of clouds hanging above Forks; the weather was like staring at the reflection of my mood. I looked back to Edward; he was staring at me with sincerity in his eyes, and then hesitantly put them back to the thin, dark road. I knew something was wrong; I had tried to thread it out of him this morning, but my attempt failed with him just smiling that smile, and me almost-but very nearly- fainting .But, later I would unleash my deadliest weapon...guilt, and stand strong until he had to tell me. I was glad that my mind was immune to Edwards's gift; it meant that I didn't have to worry about what I was going to think or say. If this wasn't the case, I would've probably had a melt down by now.

We slowly pulled into the crowed school parking lot, brimming with student's, bustling, chatting and leaning against their healthy and accustomed cars for the average teenager; unlike Edward's pristine Volvo, Rosalie's red convertible and Emmet's beast truck. Edward opened my door for me even before I had got my seatbelt off, without having to use his super vampire speed.

The fresh and cold winter morning stung and pinched my skin with its harsh intentions. The trees howled as the wind snaked through the trunks and branches.

Edwards's absentmindedness was flagrant; we walked exaggeratingly slow to our English class together. My plan was to confront him in English and ask what he really saw, again. For now, I pondered in thought about what I was going to say, how I was going to approach this without losing the battle. We finally reached the classroom; Edward held my hand, leading the way gracefully, snaking through the table and pulled out chairs.

We sat down silently next to each other; Mr Berty began his lecture on Jane Eyre by Charlotte Bronte. As much as I loved the classics, I had more imperative matters to discuss. I hesitantly slid my hand under the table to hold his; he didn't flinch, just kept his head forward to, Mr Berty. I put my head down and took a deep breath; my heart began racing and booming against my cage ribs. Looking up to Edward, his eyes were already on me; he must have realised the racing of my heart overpowering all noises. His deep golden eyes stared at me, he smiled my favourite smiled.

I took an encouraging deep breath, and began to speak.

"Edward...what did you really see, no lies?" I said.

"I already told you it's nothing," he smiled, slightly exasperated.

"I may be human, but I'm not an idiot," I could feel my eyebrows furrowed over my eyes.

"I know you're not," he replied.

"Look...Edward, I'm supposed to be your girlfriend, you're not meant to keep secrets from me," My voice more sad now. "When I do become a vampire will you keep secrets from me for the rest of eternity...all I'm saying is, if you're trying to protect me, you're not, your just hurting me."

Edward went completely silent after that, his expression forlorn, his eyebrows mashed together. He began mumbling under his breath, every couple of seconds he would began to say something to me, but would cut himself off. His expression began reflecting pain and frustration. I didn't know how long I was waiting, but I was getting impatient, I was reluctant to give up, not now.

Then I had an idea, I would ask someone who would tell me without even thinking first.

"If you're not going to tell me, I'll ask Emmet," I said solemnly.

Abruptly, anxiety planted to his face and his body stiffened. His grip on my hand tightened, making the blood unable to reach my fingertips, then released me when he realised he was restricting the blood to my hand. I stared at my hand, it was pale white and numb, and had red finger marks from where he held me; I looked up to Edward his expression mortified.

"I'm so sorry," he said gasping. "Please...don't do this," his eyes were begging, instead of his face.

He looked so innocent; nothing like a vampire._ No Bella, focus, you need to find out, he can't keep secrets. _I discreetly shook my head to get rid of the off-the-subject-course thoughts, and focused on my mission. A million vigorous butterflies flew around, attacking the lining of my stomach.

"I'm sorry, but you're starting to scare me I need to know," I replied.

Before he could answer, the bell interrupted our gruelling conversation, freeing me from the intense atmosphere. I quickly rounded up all my books and shoved them in my bags; standing up and rushed out my chair fumblingly, not bothering to tuck in my chair. I had to reach Emmet before Edward did, however, I forgot how slow I really was, and Edward was casually walking besides me at his normal pace, his expression calm and nonchalant, while I was power walking, sweat dews forming on my forehead.

"Bella, this is totally unnecessary," he protested.

I didn't care, ignoring Edward. I had to find Emmet, even if this whole thing was trivial, and it was eating at my brain. I knew I would feel at peace once all this was figured out. I burst through the cafeteria doors; not intending on making an entrance I scanned the cafeteria for the biggest, most conspicuous person in the room, which wouldn't be hard to do. Sadly, my hopes were abruptly shattered when there was not conspicuous, abnormally large male in the room.

I turned to look at Edward, who was staring at me, his expression impassive. My mind began to wonder, maybe I was crazy? Was I being selfish? I blocked my mind, letting the outside world take care of me. Abruptly, a cold stinging sensation radiated my hand; I knew he was taking care of me; I didn't even have to focus.

Finally, my mind came back to reality. Remembering the task I had at hand. I scanned the room yet again, searching for Emmet, but no sign of him. With Emmet nowhere to be seen; I looked over to Edward and he was smiling at me, I smiled back, almost about to fall off my chair. He had dazzled me yet again.

I felt a light cool breeze brush against my exposed skin, and tousle my hair around my face; triggering goose bumps to run up my arm and an abrupt shiver ripple down my spine. A dark blurred shadow emerged in the corner of my eye; slowly getting bigger and more prominent...it was a figure. The figure began creeping across my eye, swaying as it walked. Then the sound of a booming laugh bellowed across the canteen, and felt like it had punched me in the stomach. I only knew too well that sardonic laugh.

Leaping out of my chair, without even thinking and allowing my brain to fully function, I launched myself at the now clear figure; not caring if anyone saw me-especially Edward.

"Emmett!"

**Editor's note: So that's chapter 2, chapter 3 will be way more exciting. Please review and add to favs, and put down what I may need to improve on and how this story could go further, but I have a basic idea. **


	3. Chapter 3: Realisation

Unknown Love

**Editors note: Finally, I am so sorry I haven't been able to write as soon as, stupid homework is totally taking over everything. This chapter is more exciting, hope you like it please review and put in favs.**

**Chapter 3: Realisation **

I planted my feet into an abrupt halt, before viciously colliding with half a ton of stone. Emmet's expression was calm and shocked as he stared at my torn face; my heart beat frantically. I tried not to look around; just focusing on what I needed to do. Broadening my shoulders and standing tall in a confident stance, I spoke, just a whisper-knowing he would hear- my voice didn't match my stance.

"Come with me, we need to talk," I demanded.

I power walked out the door, Emmet in my grasp; casually walking at a slow pace as his strides covered five of my steps. We went to a quiet area, under a growing oak tree; where no one could see us.

The cold breeze brushed against my neck, making the hairs stand tall against my bumpy skin. The silent wind snaked through my hair and settled on my exposed skin kept distracting me. Emmet's breathing was calm and gentle, barely noticeable compared to my heavy breathing and constant huge gulps of air.

"What is this all about?" Emmet asked bewildered.

"I know something is going on, Edward saw something...please tell me," I fought back the unexpected tears.

_Why am I crying?_ Maybe the thought of Edward lying to me was more deep and meaningful than I had thought. I stared into Emmet's eyes, for the first time I had never seen Emmet think and look frustrated about something. Was it really that bad that he wasn't sure whether to tell me?

I knew Alice was going to see what he was going to say or not say, but I had to take my chances.

"Tell me!" My voice was more angry and tight now, my patience was wearing thin.

His happy face quickly dropped to one of fear; he repressed a huge sigh, looking down to the floor. Then he looked over to the cafeteria door where we had come from, and back to the floor again. It was painful to watch him so...helpless. After a minute, he looked back at my face, sincerity in his eyes.

"Alice saw a vision..." He trailed off into thought.

"And? What did she see? I asked.

"She saw Jane," he began contemplating, suddenly broken. "She saw Jane heading here, to Forks... after you."

It took me a minute to realise that I had stopped breathing, and all of my senses had totally shut down. I could feel the violent shaking of my body, and the cool hands that gripped my shoulders. Was this real? I couldn't tell. I desperately tried to free myself from what felt like drowning, trying to focus my mind, but the heavy wall of darkness pressed me down further. I hope no one could see me like this, this was so monologue, but the shock had paralysed my body. Jane was after me, the young, malevolent child and her deadly skills-which were useless on me- but still, she was a vampire and had her advantage when it came to my new family, a spasm of shock hit me.

This revelation brought me back and pulled me out of the suffocating wall of darkness. My eyes slowly opened to the extremely bright light and angel faces, it was a perfect scene. I could just make out Edwards traumatized expression, with Alice next to him impassive.

I wasn't lying on the floor, that was a good start, but I was being held up by Emmet from under the arm, his paw-like hands as gentle as silk and totally unnoticeable. What had happened? I took steady deep breaths, voices filled my ears; I tried to block them out only concentrating on my breathing; this made my head feel like it was being torn in two. I tried to break out a sentence through my trembling lips.

"W- What happened?" I asked, concentrating on what I was saying.

"Bella," Edwards's soft voice replied immediately. "You almost collapsed from shock; Emmet caught you before you hit the floor."

"Jane..." I replied through my weak voice.

Edward looked around at his siblings, and then focused on my face again; I could tell he was reluctant to talk about this. "There is no need to worry about that," he said bluntly.

"No, there is. She could hurt you and..." I trailed off into thought of the childlike crimson red eyes torturing my family; I felt my stomach jolt, like I was getting punched in the stomach.

"Look, let's get you inside," Edward replied.

"No! Edward you're going to tell me why she is coming after me whether you like t or not I have the right o know now," I shouted.

"Okay, but after school back at my place, I'll explain everything then," he said, his soft hands caressing my face, then grabbing my hands and pulled me away.

The ride to Edward's was just as bad as this morning, the tension ever growing. Edward was reluctant to talk; he was dreading this as much as I was. I did anything I could to distract myself; I stared out at the emerald wall of blurred trees as we speeded down the ambiguous interlinked road.

We turned into the silent forest; the car glided elegantly through the trees and leaves of the emerald kingdom. We arrived at the drive way of the house, Edward was already out and opening my door. The sound of the composed, flowing river filled the air and moved its way through the forest. Edward's cool hand wove its way into mine as we walked up the steps into the house.

Everyone was silent, not breathing. They were all gathered in the living room, waiting for our arrival. Edward and I sat down together on the crisp white sofa, waiting for Carlisle to begin. My heart thumped ferociously against my chest.

"Bella, how are you?" Carlisle asked his voice calm and concerned.

"I'm fine thank you," I lied.

Edward looked at me, his face helpless.

"Good, then let's begin. As you all know Jane is now a threat to Bella and us; she is estimated to leave this weekend for us," he looked to me then Alice. "But, we're not sure if she is alone, Alice."

Alice, who had looked totally oblivious to the convocation, looked up her expression eager.

"In my visions, it is clear she has decided to leave this weekend, she knows that we know, she is not in for a surprise, but a chase. However, she hasn't decided whether she is going to bring back-up...Alec or Demetri."

"Oh right! Let's have them all come," Emmet boomed, excitement emitting off his face.

Edward glared at Emmet, making Emmet sit down into a slouch.

"She knows that Demetri could track us, but Alec could use his power to her advantage to disarm us and easily take Bella. But, it's like there is something wrong with her and Alec and he cannot decide what to do." She began to trail off into thought.

There was a long break of silence.

"Why is she after me anyway?" I asked bemused.

Everyone looked at each other, repressing sighs. Edwards arm wrapped round my waist pulling me closer to him.

"When you went to Volterra to save Edward, Jane had a sudden change in mind towards him," Carlisle thought for a moment, trying to think of the words to say. "She...fell in love with Edward; love at first sight."

"She wants to kill you for taking Edward from her only way of being with him, she feels that he should not be with a human, but someone the same as him...more beautiful," Jasper added.

My head began spinning, and I couldn't think straight. Jane was in love with Edward; she had a significant chance of having him: firstly, she was much more beautiful and angelic than me or any human, Edward would be able to endure her more than me with my human blood and... I was just human, nothing important. I felt my body hunch over, and tears well in my eyes. Why would he care about me after I'm dead?

I tried looking discretely at Edward, but my attempts failed when he noticed.

"You know this means nothing," he smiled.

"I know, I just..." I couldn't think of the right words to say.

"I love you, more than anything," he replied solemnly and comforting.

I thought for a moment, processing these words, all I knew is that I loved him. That made me content. I cherished these words, knowing that it may be the last memories of my beloved before I was gone; never able to be with him forever. This conclusion tore me in half from the inside out, but it was inevitable.

"So, what are we going to do about this situation?" I asked, not particularly to anyone.

Everyone was silent, there was no plan, and we were doomed to the girl's merciless powers and jealous revenge.

I was going to die. We were going to die.

**Editors note: Hope you enjoyed that, PLEASE review, seriously sorry I take so long to update, but, school work is drowning me :/ Please put in favs and other stuff...the more motivation the more I will try to update faster. **


End file.
